La bonne aventure
by peckforever
Summary: Alors qu'il marche dans la rue, Nathaniel rencontre une voyante qui veut lui prédire l'avenir. Bartiméus s'en mêle, et voilà le magicien confronté à son futur... Que va t-il apprendre ? Oneshot


Allez, me revoilà ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le couple BartiméusXNathaniel me donne de l'inspiration ! Même si là c'est très léger ^^

Revoilà donc une nouvelle fanfiction (lecteurs desespérés : "Nooooon ! Mais pourquoi personne ne s'occupe de lui régler son compte à celle là ? Histoire qu'elle arrête de pourrir le site" !). Rageurs, rageuses, j'entends votre appel. Un jour peut-être vais-je y prêter attention et sauter par la fenêtre, mais en attendant, contentez vous de lire ou de déguerpir selon votre bon plaisir ! ^^

Bref, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. Je ne développe pas plus, il est 1 heure du mat' et je commence à fatiguer !

CREDITS : Les personnages appartiennent à Jonathan STROUD, auteur de la génialissime trilogie de Bartiméus.

* * *

-La bonne aventure, mon petit monsieur ?

Nathaniel regarda la mendiante. Les quelques fripes qu'elle portait ne cachaient pas sa maigreur cadavérique.

-C'est juste 4 livres. Vous ne voulez pas connaître votre avenir ?

-Mais si, Natty veux vraiment savoir ce qui va lui arriver !

Bartiméus poussa Nathaniel en direction de la plébéienne, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Le magicien se dégagea avec un regard noir en direction du djinn. Il n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire ! Les documents que le premier ministre lui avait demandés la veille n'étaient pas encore prêts et les billets du matin étaient empilés sur son bureau.

Il croisa le regard plein d'espoir de la voyante. De toute évidence son commerce n'était pas rentable et peu de badauds acceptaient son offre. Pris de pitié, Nathaniel tendit sa main en soupirant.

-Bien, mais faites vite. Je suis pressé.

Bartiméus regarda l'échange, prêt à humilier le magicien dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait. _J'espère qu'elle va lui sortir le grand jeu, genre la fin du monde et une mort terrible ! _

La mendiante s'empressa de se pencher sur les lignes de la main. Elle les examina pendant quelques secondes et en traçant une du doigt.

-Ligne de tête : vous êtes intelligent, plus que la moyenne. Un magicien sans aucun doute.

-Oui, enfin ça n'importe qui aurait pu le dire. Mon manteau et ce crétin de djinn sont des signes peu trompeurs.

Nathaniel perdait patience. Il regardait d'un mauvais œil le doigt crasseux qu'elle faisait courir sur sa main.

-Vous avez de l'ambition. Déjà ministre à 17 ans, c'est très impressionnant. Mais vous n'êtes pas seulement ça. Vous avez du courage… oui… beaucoup de courage et un cœur noble.

_Elle a tout compris la mamie. Il suffit de le caresser dans le sens du poil et il devient docile comme un mouton, cet imbécile arrogant !_ Et de fait, l'attitude belliqueuse de Nathaniel s'était rapidement améliorée. Il hochait à présent la tête pendant qu'elle lui contait un avenir radieux. Agacé, Bartiméus allait s'interposer pour couper court à la conversation quand un sujet fut abordé…

-Ligne de cœur : très intéressant… oui… je vois un amour difficile…

-Je t'avais dit que Kitty était hors d'atteinte ! Elle est mille fois trop bien pour toi, Coco !

-Bartiméus, tais-toi ou je te-

-Kitty ?

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la voyante qui affichait une mine étonnée.

-Je ne vois pas de Kitty. Vous n'êtes pas amoureux d'elle.

Nathaniel s'empourpra, pendant que Bartiméus essayait de trouver une nouvelle pique à lui lancer.

-Ecoutez, je sais quand même ce que je ressens et je-

-Je ne dis pas que vous n'éprouvez rien pour elle, je dis que vous n'êtes pas amoureux d'elle. C'est très différent.

-C'est ridicule !

La vieille femme repris d'autorité la main du magicien.

-Regardez là.

Le regard du jeune homme suivit la ligne qu'elle lui indiquait.

-Cette marque, ici, signifie que vous avez déjà rencontré votre âme sœur. C'est quelqu'un de différent, de peu commun.

-Comment ça, différent ?

-Natty, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un faible pour quelqu'un ! Qui c'est ?

-Bartiméus…

La voix était grave, menaçante, mais n'empêcha pas le djinn de se taire. Il en fallait bien plus pour le museler !

-Allez, Nat'. C'est qui ? En plus, elle est « différente », hein ? Alors, peut-être Jane Farrar ? Jamais une vue une personne capable de respirer sous un tel masque de maquillage ! Ou alors la serveuse du-

-Djinn, tu te fourvoies. Il a rencontré son âme sœur, mais il n'est pas encore amoureux de cette personne.

Nathaniel avait l'impression d'assister à une représentation. Une de ces pièces de théâtre nullissime comme seul Makepeace sait les faire. Avec un soupir irrité, il ignora l'intervention de Bartiméus et repris sa question.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « différent » ?

La mendiante jeta un nouveau regard sur sa main, examinant de plus près la ligne.

-C'est… euh…

Elle jeta un regard incertain en direction de Nathaniel. Après tout, c'est lui qui payait… Peut-être allait-il se mettre en colère si elle blessait son orgueil…

-Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ?

-La vache Nat', ça doit un truc monstrueux ! T'as vu comment elle flippe ? Elle s'est littéralement liquéfiée !

Bartiméus sentait le scoop. Un truc sensas' avec lequel il pourrait torturer Nathaniel jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

-Dites-moi ce que vous avez vu.

-Et bien, d'après ce que je peux voir, il s'agit… d'un homme.

-Quoi ?

-Hein ?

Alors que Nathaniel se pétrifiait, Bartiméus contenait difficilement son rire. Il ne tint que trois secondes avant de s'écrouler contre un mur en se tenant le ventre, mort de rire. Le petit magicien prétentieux et au bon goût vestimentaire inexistant était gay !

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

La vieille femme se recroquevilla un peu plus, soucieuse face à l'expression blanche du jeune homme.

-Votre âme sœur… est un homme.

-Vous… je vais faire en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus JAMAIS exercer dans cette ville ! Non, vous ne pourrez plus jamais exercer tout court ! Espèce de… charlatan ! Menteuse !

-JE NE MENS PAS !

Nathaniel recula lorsque la voyante se redressa, l'air furieux.

-Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas entendre la vérité, mais sachez que je ne mens pas. Vous aimerez un homme, c'est écrit, et je peux même ajouter que ce ne sera pas un humain ! Ahah !

-Qu- QUOI ?

Cette fois-ci, Bartiméus était aussi révulsé que son maître ! Comment cette sorcière osait-elle sous-entendre qu'un esprit pourrait vouloir d'un humain ? D'un magicien en plus ! La bonne blague !

-Tout à fait ! D'un démon.

-Vous êtes folle. Bartiméus, elle est complètement cinglée. Allons-nous-en.

Pour une fois, le djinn approuvait totalement Nathaniel. Ils étaient déjà engagés dans la rue lorsqu'elle les rattrapa.

-Nathaniel, connu sous le nom de John Mandrake, élevé par Mme. Underwood et plus jeune ministre d'Angleterre. Je connais plus de choses que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu réussiras à devenir premier ministre. Tu seras probablement l'un des hommes les plus heureux que cette terre ait porté car tu auras ton âme sœur à tes côtés. Un jour, dans des années, tu reviendras me voir pour t'excuser et tu me remettras la bague de Mme Underwood que tu as précieusement conservée dans un petit coffret nacré, dans le troisième tiroir de ta table de nuit.

Hébété, Nathaniel cessa ses tentatives pour se dégager. Comment savait-elle pour la bague ? Personne n'était au courant. Il rencontra le regard franc de la mendiante. Etait-ce possible ? Qu'elle dise la vérité et qu'il aime un démon ? Bartiméus lui secoua l'épaule.

-Hey Natty, arrête de prendre racine au milieu de la rue, tu gênes tout le monde !

-Mmmn.

Distrait, Nathaniel continuait de fixer la plébéienne. Il refusait d'y croire et pourtant…

-Vous dites que je l'ai déjà rencontré ?

Elle sourit, et hocha la tête.

-Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Et que c'est un homme ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

-Et que je l'aimerai ?

-Vous vous aimerez tous les deux.

Contre son gré, Nathaniel sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire discret. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si folle après tout…

Il lui tendit 4 livres.

-Tenez madame. Il me semble que je vous dois cette somme.

La vieille femme prit l'argent et lui adressa un clin d'œil, pendant que Bartiméus s'époumonait à côté :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Natty ? T'es maboul ou quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ses crétineries ? Mon Dieu, ce pauvre garçon ne comprend rien à la vie ! Un esprit et un magicien ! Et pourquoi pas lui faire croire que le père noël existe ? Ou que les afrits sont des bisounours ? Nat', est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

-Dépêches-toi Bartiméus, le premier ministre attend ses documents.

Alors que les deux hommes disparaissaient dans la foule, la voyante sourit en jouant avec ses pièces.

-A bientôt Bartiméus et Nathaniel…

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre impression !

A bientôt peut-être...


End file.
